


Fools in Love

by Starshaker



Series: Gotham - Run This Town [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre ep 1 x 22. Question for the characters....Who do you trust with your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

Jim’s brain was still catching up with the words out of the Captain’s mouth. We are in a gun war. It felt like those words had been a long time coming. He was snapped from his thoughts by Leslie’s hand on his arm.  
“Your phone,” She nodded towards his pocket where he now felt its vibrations from his jacket pocket.  
“Hello,”  
“Jim, I wonder if you’ve heard the news,” Cobblepot sounded far too pleased not to be talking about the most recent developments.  
“Gotham’s turned into a warzone, yeah I’ve just got that memo,” He snapped back.  
"Most of your police force are bought by one side or another, they'll take sides in this war. Try to secure their loyalties and their pay checks,"  
"And why are you telling me this," He wondered how many tiresome comments he’d have to hear before Oswald realised they were on opposite sides of this fight.  
" I’d like it very much if you were on my side,"  
"You’re not serious?” Leslie leant forwards a hand on his shoulder. He waved off her concerned look.  
“Quite, in fact,”  
“Now listen here, I’m going to be out there protecting the people who are going to end up shot just for being in the wrong place. Innocent people. Not someone who’s looking to move up in the world,”  
“Well if-“ Jim didn’t hear the rest of the sentence as he was distracted by Harvey making his appearance, gun in hand and cursing of at losing out on the first day off he’d had in a week and looking ready to take on the whole town, Leslie mouthed to him that she was heading off and slipped past Harvey with a nod of greeting.  
“Hey,” he called out, she glanced up expectantly, “Stay safe,” She smiled and headed back towards her office, dragging a bemused Nygma with her, saving him from the chaotic hoard of police officers. At a glance none of whom seemed to be bragging about how many they were going to shoot.  
Cobblepot had gone quiet on the other end of the line.  
“Goodbye Oswald,” Jim hung up, grabbed his gun and radio, and following Harvey’s lead headed out. It was going to be a long shift. 

.

There were calls coming in from all corners of the city. Gordon and Bullock chased down three guys who’d been trying to break into one of Falcone’s apparent safe houses. The group had split up and both detectives has cursed when it was clear they’d disappeared off the street into any number of houses.  
They were on their way back to the car when from the corner of his eye Jim caught sight of movement down an alley as they passed. He let Harvey walk on ahead as he raised his gun and crept forwards. None other than Seline Kyle stepped from behind a dumpster followed by a messy redhead.  
“Easy there detective,” On the other side from behind a mound of trash came another four kids younger still.  
“What are you doing out here kid?” He slotted his gun back into its holster and raised an eyebrow.  
“The Flea was compromised. Few too many guns in the hands of kids who don’t know how to use them but are trying to earn a reputation,” She shrugged but there was a waver in her voice that revealed the fighting had been a little too close for comfort.  
“You need to get off the streets, it’s no safer out here. All the big players are at each other’s throats,”  
“You got somewhere in mind? Cause Barbara’s place is across town right through the worst of it.” She waved her hand distractedly in the opposite direction. Jim tried to think but was seriously unnerved by the redhead’s empty stare.  
“Hey Gordon! Y’know partners are kinda supposed to have each other’s back,” They both turned to see Harvey storming towards them down the alley, I think you’re two damn steps behind me and you’ve ducked down some god-forsaken alley to –,” His eyes fell on Selina, “You,”  
“Yo,” Seline stared back deadpan.  
“We’re not taking them with us,” He flatlined turning to face Jim raising both hands and openly refusing to help as he took two steps back.  
“They need somewhere safe,” Jim said, catching Harvey’s arm and levelling him with the most convincing look he could. “Harvey…”  
“Yeah, yeah,” He pulled out of Jim’s grip and rolled his eyes, “Follow me,”  
“You know somewhere?”  
“I know I saw an empty house three doors down from here that’ll keep ‘em out of the way. With any luck there’s a cellar with a deadbolt we can stick her in,” He pointed a finger straight at Selina. Almost instantly the redhead beside her launched forwards towards Harvey, stopped only by Selina snagging a hand around the back of her jumper.  
“Not helping Ivy,” Selina hissed at her. The girl sneered up at Bullock who grimaced and carried on out of the alley. Jim and Selina shared a despairing look. She then turned and beckoned the rest of the kids to follow, dropping back to corral a few who had taken a moment to dig through the rash they’d been hiding in.

.

True to his word three doors down from the alleyway Harvey nodded to a house: Boarded up windows, and it looked as though someone had tried and failed to set fire to half to rubbish littering the front of the building but it looked secure enough for the kids.  
“I’ll bring the car around. We are not hanging around for milk and cookies,” Gordon nodded. And hurried the kids inside. Selina brought up the rear, hustling the last of a dozen kids inside as Harvey screeched to a halt on the other side of the road.  
“We’ve got a show down of some big players reported about 4 blocks from here, we’re closest get in the car,” Jim waved and turned back to Selina.  
“Keep them inside, keep them quiet and listen for when it’s all over. It’s not safe on the streets,” He warned her. She scoffed and looked back incredulously.  
“You don’t need to teach us about Gotham,”  
“Stay out of trouble,” He turned and jogged over to where Harvey had the car started.  
“Try that yourself sometime,” He heard her call back to him as he ducked into the car which was moving before he had the door closed.

.

Harvey and Jim had split up seeing that the warehouse likely had a couple of entrances. They’d spotted a handful of people at a glance as they’d driven past but as they’d come round on foot they’d vanished, likely inside. Harvey ducked around the dilapidated side of the building and ducked in a side door. He glanced around and crept around the disused equipment and boxes. He near enough mis-stepped when he saw crossing the warehouse towards his position was Fish Mooney. Looking as damn bad ass as ever followed closely by a rag and bone crew of misfits with guns strapped to every limb.  
“You’re damn resourceful I’ll give you that,” He said stepping from his cover and stepping right into her line of stride. A dozen guns levelled on him as he stared her down. Her lip twitched, a smirk pulling at it.  
“This is not the time for you to stand in my way,” She replied sweetly, inclining her head to one side as she looking him up and down like a snake assessing its prey. He couldn’t help but smirk, admittedly he liked how dangerous she was.  
“Why’d you come back now?”  
“Well we couldn’t miss the party now could we,” She said with a wide eyed expression and faux innocent which wasn’t even trying to be misleading. Harvey sighed, knowing if he put his next actions off any longer he might not follow through at all.  
“Dear god I’ll regret this in the morning, but I can’t let you-,” Harvey slowly raised his gun to them. It was no real threat to Fish but he hoped she might for once let it slide. He hadn’t however taken note of the guy with a shotgun on the outside of the group. Of the dozen or so with weapons pointed at him no one had looked like they’d known which way to point the damn thing a couple of hours ago. But he’d miscalculated. The shot had been mostly wide, cause he was right the kid was stupid, but the few pellets that had caught his side were bleeding. On seeing the blood staining through his shirt his brain blanked in a moment of disbelief before he felt the pain shoot up his spine and felt his legs give out beneath him. He attempted to keep his thoughts straight by focussing on Fish who seemed to be having a moment of disbelief herself.  
Fish turned slowly, and the kid didn’t move, she raised her gun to his chest and fired two rounds. The guy fell to the floor with a cry and none around them said a word. One girl looked to move to help him and then simply took his weapons.  
“You bring a car round,” Fish waved distractedly to another of her crew, “Now.” The guy she waved at nodded and jogged out “You’re off your game,” She said as she crouched beside him.  
“Teach your lackeys some control sweetheart,” A sharp slap immediately caught his cheek, her nails razor sharp and drawing blood.  
“Don’t call me sweetheart,” She snapped but was already opening up his jacket to find where he’d been hit. “You're a fool," She said pressing down on the wounds and Harvey took a sharp breath as the pain came in another wave.  
"Been spending too long around the good guys, you were gone for too long," He drawled. Behind them a car pulled up at the warehouse opening and fish helped pull him to his feet.  
"Couldn't stay away forever,” Her arm around his back as he staggered towards the car. As they got close the driver leant over the passenger seat and threw the door. “Gotham needs its queen," She added.  
"If you walk in there you won’t come out in one piece," She cocked her head to one side, and stared back at him unmoved and pushed him firmly towards the car until he ducked and sat, “I mean it. You’re not prepared for this with your rag tag and fucking bobtail over there,”  
“I really wish you could stay to see my victory. I’ll see you on the other side Harvey," She leant down and planted a firm kiss on his lips for just a moment before pulling back and nodding to the driver to leave. Harvey watched her wide eyed for a moment begging her not to walk away. She turned her back regardless.  
"Fish! FISH!" the driver pulled away regardless.

.

On the other side of the building Jim had ducked through a piece of the building’s metal wall which had warped so substantially he barely had to duck to get in. Inside the warehouse was significantly less disused than it otherwise appeared. Crates were stacked 30 feet high, marker with various Gotham supplies names. It wasn’t hard to guess what they carried inside. Even less guess work was needed when he checked round a corner and saw none other than Oswald Cobblepot handing off multiple weapons to a group stood around him. There a van parked on the other side of him and those guns and weapons were being loaded and be sent straight out onto the streets of Gotham for immediate use.  
He knew he should wait for Harvey, taking on eight guys heavily armed was unlikely to end well but Harvey could be caught up in his own confrontation. Jim crept forwards, ducking behinds crates until he had a clear shot to all eight and Oswald. He aimed carefully, and just as he was about to fire a shot echoed through the building and Oswald’s men all turned their heads to the sound’s origin.  
“Go!” Oswald ordered and seven of the men, the eighth stayed to load the van. Jim ducked around the other side of the crates and fired at the approaching Harvey’s potential location. He missed but it was enough to have them all diving for cover. He levelled another shot towards them and fired. This one caught one of them in the shoulder and he fell. A small victory compared to the now five guns narrowing down his position. Jim moved along behind several more crates as shots flew above his head. He took a breath ready to fire more and a cold metal pressed against the back of his skull.  
“This is unfortunate,” Jim turned slowly until he was looked up to first a gun’s barrel between his eyes and Oswald behind it holding it steady, “Very unfortunate,” Behind him Jim caught a second’s worth glance of the man not sent to investigate the initial shot. Who was now raising his gun and pointing it not at Jim but at Oswald. Jim grabbed Oswald’s shirt and yanked him forward as the other man fired. Jim fired three shots in quick succession hitting sending the guy down for the count.  
Jim shoved Oswald from where he’d landed a top him and took several deep shaky breath to steady himself as Oswald pushed himself back to his feet.  
“I could have shot you,”  
“You wouldn’t have got much thrill from it,” Jim shrugged and pushed himself to his feet as Oswald pulled himself up against one of the crates.  
Suddenly more shots echoed around the building and a sharp echo had them both ducking again as the firing entered their section of the warehouse, stay shots hitting the walls and ricocheting. Jim glanced up over the crate they hid behind to see two remaining members of Oswald’s group backing up rapidly under fire from a group of at least twenty. He glanced to Oswald who was watching him carefully.

“Your own man was going to shoot you,”  
“He was a plant of Maroni’s, I’m actually grateful I don’t have to watch my back for him,” Jim spotted someone stepping into view and shoved Oswald to one side as he took a shot at them.  
“And whose are this lot?”  
“I’m not sure actually. This was originally Fish’s property. I appropriated it. Anyone could have been informed it was here,” Jim checked his weapon and took stock of the gunmen and women again.  
“I can’t take them all. You need to get out of here,”  
“Allow me,” He pushed himself up with a hand on Jim’s shoulder, ducked from behind the crates grabbed something from the floor Jim couldn’t see and circled the crates. Moments later machine gun fire cut over the noise of the previous shots. Jim kept down until it stopped and then followed Cobblepot’s route round the crates. Oswald stood there in the middle of the room, a proud smirk pulling at his lips.  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” Jim’s words burst out before he realised what he was saying. Oswald glanced down to the floor and then his gaze crept back up, a dark glint that curdled unsettlement deep in Jim’s gut.  
“That I can rule Gotham when this is all over,”  
“No, when this is over it all ends. Gotham can change. Be a better place without it.”  
“Big plans for the future there Detective,” Another round of shots rang out behind them and they both ducked behind the van, Jim firing shots back to give them some cover. He glanced over to Oswald to see a wide smile and his head tipped back against the side of the van.  
“You get off on this don’t you. The chaos and mayhem.”  
“Only when I have someone to share it with,”  
“There’s a way out about a hundred metres that way,” Jim ignored Oswald’s comment and pointed in the direction he’d entered the building and Oswald’s smile fell and stared back, his eyes narrowing slightly, “Get out of here before they put a bullet between the eyes of that ego of yours,” Jim could see Oswald open his mouth to object and glared back, “No.”  
Oswald sighed glancing in the direct Jim had pointed. He took two steps and then turned on the spot and pushed Jim up against the van, kissing him hard and then backing away just as quickly.  
“Stay safe Jim,” He said quietly and then hobbled quickly to duck behind the nearest stack of crates, Jim’s gaze glued to his back and then the place he last passed out of view. Further shots rattled the van behind him and Jim was torn from his reverie and circled to the other end of the van before narrowing down his targets  
In the far doorway Jim thought for a second he was imagining, but there was no mistaking Fish Mooney. She didn’t venture forwards and Jim couldn’t spare a shot on someone not actively firing on him. He took out three more, ducking back behind cover each time until no more shots came. He silently counted to thirty and then moved to get a clearer view of the room. In the back of his mind having still no back up from Harvey was cause for concern, he pushed that along with other thoughts back as Fish strode to the middle of the room.  
“Detective Gordon, I did wonder what part you would play in all this, I didn’t realise you would be quite so overt in your support for certain sides,” Jim listened to her words but didn’t venture out into the open space she occupied until he’d made certain there were no guns ready to level on his chest the minute he stepped out.  
He kept close to cover, little good it would do him when he did step out into view. His gun never strayed from its target and she seemed unfazed; the gun in her own hands pointed to the floor rather than at him. He glanced around the room as he stepped closer and caught a glimpse of movement up on the rafters where the crates were stacked as high as the skylights. He kept his aim on Fish and hoped the movement was pigeons frightened out of hiding by the gun fire. No-one had fired on him yet.

“I should have dealt with you a long time ago. You and that penguin. Tell me are you his shining knight in armour. Here to make sure the little rat gets away clean. You’ll really put yourself in my way to keep him safe,”  
“I’m here because you all need to be stopped. Put the gun down Fish,”  
“Only my friends call me Fish,” She hissed, just as a blur dropped down behind her catching them both off guard, knocking Fish to the floor as Jim stepped quickly forwards upon realising who his unorthodox help was. Fish struggled and threw off her attacker, their hood fell back and Selina flipped a knife open in her hand as she jumped back, catching Fish’s arm as she grabbed for her gun. 

Fish cried out and rounded on the girl who immediately jumped back out of reach. “Stay out of trouble. Really?” She backed up rapidly and jumped up onto a stack of crates and up out of sight once again. Jim shot forwards, catching her side with enough force to send her to the floor levelling his gun on her before rolling her to cuff her hands. 

Selina touched down beside them once again as Fish hissed curses back at her.  
“There’s no-one else coming,” She explained, flipping the blade closed against it’s handle and slipping it back into her pocket, “They took off into the city with the boxes they grabbed.”  
“Thanks, but I told you to-,”  
“Stay out of trouble, yeah, but you’re out of your depth,” She fell into step with him as he pushed Mooney towards the front of the building.  
“And you’re not?”  
“I live this, it’s your day job,”  
“I think my friends would argue with you on that,”  
They stepped outside to where three squad cars were just pulling into the yard outside the building. He handed her over to one of the newest recruits and told him he was going to ride with them to the hospital just as soon as he found his partner.  
“Oh Detective what’s his name is on his way to the hospital,” Selina added.  
“Exactly how long were you following us?” Selina shrugged.  
“Anything else I should know?”  
“Oh yeah,” She reached for her pocket, “Your wallet,” He caught it against his chest and without opening it knew the money was gone.  
“Thanks,”  
“I should get back before Ivy gets them doing blood sacrifices or something. See you around,” She waved and sprinted off towards the road.

.

The doctors at Gotham City general hospital were morons. The nurses were usually a little better. Rationally he knew there were a damn lot of gunshot wounds coming in and his was relatively minor. After coming round from the drugs they’d given him it had taken approximately an hour before he was fed up of lying staring at a blank wall.  
He pulled on his clothes; a pile of roughly his size from the GCPD that had been dropped in by some no name officer. An officer low down enough to be given hospital duties when the whole city was going to wreck and ruin, but well enough informed to know a very important person was a few corridors away. An officer too green to keep that sort of information to himself. Really, anyone could have overheard and wander on over to where a high profile suspect was handcuffed to a bed and say given them the perfect tools for their escape. The two officers guarding the door of the private room were hardly an inconvenience.  
“You can’t go in there,”  
“Really?” He squared up to the guard who’d stepped forwards to cut him off, pulling his badge from his pocket and showing it to the other guard stood just behind and then pushed past them both regardless.  
“Hey sweetheart,” He leant back locking the door behind him before looking up at her. One hand cuffed to the bed, the other in a sling.  
“If I wasn’t handcuffed to this damn bed I’d hit you again,”  
“Yeah, I know,” He crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed beside her.  
“I hear the fighting tamed since I backed out of the running,”  
“I hear you got taken down by knife in a gun fight,”  
“Nice to know you care,”  
“Of course I do,” He passed her the thin piece of metal he’d nabbed from the nurse’s station. She could have found something to use as a lock pick anyway. He could tell she was ready to tell him as much but something stopped her and they sat quietly as she worked the pick in the mechanism of the cuffs. She winced a couple of times, perhaps not having been given as much pain relief as she needed. More likely not admitting she needed it. A small click cued her pulling her wrist free and rubbing it where a red mark showed they’d been fastened tight.  
“What happened to your eye?”  
“I won a fight,” A small smile graced her features and she pulled her legs up and over the side of the bed so they sat thigh to thigh. He looped an arm around her tentatively running his fingers lightly up her neck.  
“And what’s with the uh-,” He ran his fingers along the studs across her scalp.  
“I like them,”  
“Makes you look like some punk kid I bring into the station for mouthing off,”  
“Send a few more of them my way. I’ll teach them how to get away with it,” She said, side glancing his way and cocking her chin defiantly.  
“I think that’s supposed to be against my code of ethics. The whole corruption shtick in general,”  
“You do alright,” She rocked into him, knocking her shoulder against his.  
“I do, huh,”  
“Yeah,” She leant into him more heavily and his arm fell from her shoulders to her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece had been gnawing at me so I rushed to get it finished before 1 x 22 (finale) I hope you like what you've read and as always comments and kudos would be really appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) x


End file.
